


November 7, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl struck a Metropolis bank robber twice while Amos waited for their lunch to be prepared.





	November 7, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl struck a Metropolis bank robber twice while Amos waited for their lunch to be prepared within a restaurant.

THE END


End file.
